gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LefLiva Drive
A LefLiva Drive (or simply just an L2 Drive) is a power plant reactor which harnesses the destructive force of matter/antimatter reactions into electrical power for mobile suits in the Vivens Aetus timeline. They see a variety of different uses, and are featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. Technological Characteristics A LefLiva Drive of any kind is classified as a device capable of generating energy by harnessing the power of force which erupts from a matter/antimatter reaction. When matter and antimatter (usually artificially cultivated within the drive itself) meet, they will attempt convert each other into energy, resulting in an explosion in which all is atomized and converted into pure energy. By using a positron shield around a swirling cultivation catalyst, the LefLiva Drive is able to capture the energy produced and use it across the entire electrical front of whatever equipment it is attached to. A phenomenon occurs during matter/antimatter reaction in which more material made of both matter and antimatter propagate within the catalyst unit without any intervention. During these reactions, a particle is produced which is in a constant transposition between matter and antimatter, but is completely stable. Referred to as a LefLiva Particle or L2 Particle, it allows the LefLiva Drive to continually produce m/am reactions in a theoretically infinite cycle. These particles are also able to act as electrical force and a fuel plasma, amplifying the average energy output by a considerable margin. LefLiva Drives come in several different sizes for whatever equipment they need to connected to, the smallest of these being as mobile suit reactors. LefLiva Drives are not immune to the goings on of combat and, sometimes, are destroyed, either intentionally or not. Failsafes in the drive's control system allow for the drive to immediately halt matter/antimatter reaction via separation of the materials within the centrifugal unit. An explosion can occur, but it is small enough to only spread around the radius of a mobile suit. However, this is in the event of a beam-based attack penetrating the drive, as beams are powerful enough to pierce the materials used to shield LefLiva Drives and have an electromagnetic field that the drive can use as an outside wall to further help temporary material separation. When destroyed manually, the centrifugal unit will not have enough power to completely separate the materials, resulting in a matter/antimatter chain reaction. Depending on the objects around, the explosion can spread out as wide as the radius of a battleship. If LefLiva particles are around, they can help fuel the explosion, extending the range of it further from the source. Components *'Shifting Charged Centrifuge' ::The central core of the L2 Drive is a centrifuge unit internally lined with magnetic plates capable of running a shifting current of positive and negative charge positron fields, wrapping whatever is inside in an inescapable net. Charged vents within the interior flood matter and antimatter particles into the unit that, on their own, mostly won't collide into each other. The centrifuge is for creating enough internal gravitational force to push the particles together, causing all particles inside to meet and cause matter/antimatter reaction. The positron field keeps the reaction contained within the centrifugal unit, while the physical interior of the centrifuge is capable of withstanding the rapid kinetic bombardment from said reaction. *'L2 Particle Collector' ::When LefLiva Particles were discovered, components were added to the L2 Drive in order to directly collect these. LefLiva particles can be separated from the rest of the matter and antimatter via electrical guidance due to L2 being of a stable neutral charge. Once gathered, the unit can store these particles for various uses. Natural L2 Drives The Deum Vocula, beings that reside and are capable of utilizing L2 Particles for their own purposes to accomplish seemingly impossible things, require a vast supply of the particle. Within their Fortress Blocs, they are capable of creating what is considered a Natural LefLiva Drive, in which the mechanical components to the drive are instead driven by solidified L2. Acting as large power plants, these natural drives generate the required L2 needed by the Deum Vocula. Because humanity is unable to reproduce the process which creates solid L2, they cannot make their own natural LefLiva Drive. History Trivia